


Everything was fine, until you showed up

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Tumblr Prompt, chloe x lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “You know,” Chloe said, pushing a 'sol' on the piano's keyboard.The note echoed into the quiet room. “Even after months from our first meeting, I used to think that everything was fine, until you showed up.”Lucifer uncorked the bottle and poured the liquid in the glasses.“Then I realized that somehow my definition of fine was just a cover for the mess that my life was.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Everything was fine, until you showed up" || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/159497023058/36-everything-was-fine-until-you-showed-up)

“You know,” Chloe said, pushing a 'sol' on the piano's keyboard.  
The note echoed into the quiet room. “Even after months from our first meeting, I used to think that everything was fine, until you showed up.”  
Lucifer uncorked the bottle and poured the liquid in the glasses.  
“Then I realized that somehow my definition of fine was just a cover for the mess that my life was.”  
Another note escaped from the chords.  
Lucifer approached her and handed her a glass, resting then his elbows on the piano.  
“Not that it's easier now,” he said.  
“Yeah, but at least the days are somehow lighter.”  
Lucifer drank and Chloe did the same.  
He was about to say something funny, but he didn't want to ruin the moment, so he only took another sip of his drink.  
His life changed too. He changed.  
Lucifer has always been the embodiment of sins. He used to enjoy every pleasure in existence. He was desire himself.  
And now he's just different.  
Chloe pushed another key.  
“And I have to say that now things are fixing themselves.”  
She took another sip and finished the drink. He took the glass to fill it once again, but she stopped him.  
“No thanks.”  
Lucifer left both glasses on the piano and sat on the bench near to her.  
She felt a little tipsy.  
He had learned how she became when she drank one too many.  
Chloe turned toward him and she fixed her eyes on his lips.  
“Are we having a moment?” She demanded as she left a hand on his knee. “Because lately everything we do is like a moment.”  
“I think it's the moment you will go to sleep, Detective.”  
Chloe nodded, but she spread a bit more on him.  
“Do you know what I also think?” she asked. “That you deserve to be loved, without having to hide the parts of yourself that you think are unlovable.”  
Lucifer was trying so hard to not grab and kiss her. Her shiny eyes and the smell of alcohol on her breath were tempting him.  
Before he could lose himself, she stood up and grabbed her jacket from the couch.  
“I'll call a taxi. Don't worry,” Chloe murmured.  
Sat on the bench, Lucifer watched as she entered into the lift and left the penthouse. He turned to the piano and pushed the same note she played before.  
She was right, it was a moment.


End file.
